Sofia Meets The Princess
by Xx59shawtyangel95xX
Summary: What Happens when one little gold princess meets the sweet sweet prescence of our little Sofia? Which personality will change and Which side will their family take? But the question that sums up the whole situation is which Daughter Is favored by most? Rated K for a very very annoyed princess [im not telling which princess]


_**Sofia Meets The Princess**_

_**Chapter One: The Oldest Sister**_

* * *

"daddy! I wanna go HOME!" princess, a red headed girl said as she stomped her foot down on the carpet. She was so impatient and eager to go home. She was missing her real home. The home she had before she and her 'daddy' moved to townsville. In all reality, Mr. Morbucks isn't really her father. Her real dad is King Roland Morbucks the 2nd. Her company and assumed guardian here on townsville, was her grandfather Former King Rodrick 'Daddy' Morbucks.  
"now?" mr. rodrick morbucks asked, princess had her hands on her hips and just glared at her grandfather, then snorted.  
"yes, NOW" she answered  
"but you were so eager to go here-  
"this town is a dump! At least in my father's kingdom, everyone's attention was on ME. Me and not those stupid powerpuff girls!" Princess crossed her arms and cast a glare.

A few days later, princess' white limo was heading out of townsville and into the harbor. The harbor had ships that will pass by a certain island.  
Certain island was extremely familiar to Rodrick Morbucks, for he used to be king before stepping down and letting his son assume the throne...  
"why isn't anyone looking me?" princess murmured to herself as soon as the trip ended  
When they arrived at the border between the castle and town, a white flying horse and it's coach man dropped down and escorted them.  
The trip was soon over and they were now on the castle's gate...

Baileywick approached their carriage. "Good day" Former king rodrick greeted. "sire!" Baileywick smiled

He soon noticed that his 'favorite' frienemy was back. Said frienemy was the eldest daughter of the current king.  
"Royal Highness, Princess Goldie Morbucks." bailey wick smirked  
"Baileywick" she tolerated him and smiled

Minutes Later, the former king and princess were both in the throne room...  
"father, I AM home." princess greeted and curtsied to her father.  
"my son" rodrick called  
"father? Goldie? Your back? You didn't tell me you were going home so quickly" King roland the 2nd smiled and hopped off his throne, into the arms of his father. Next he hugged his daughter.  
"where's... the twins?" princess asked  
"their grown! Amber caught your mother's shade of red amber eyes!" King roland answered  
"yes, yes, the irony" rodrick agreed  
"where are they anyways?"  
"royal prep, they should be home any minute."  
"speaking of school, princess here is doing great with her studies. She's fourth to the top-  
"i would've been higher in rank if those power puff's weren't the teacher's pets"  
"were not there anymore princess. Were here, and your near second grade..." rodrick reminded  
"second grade?" roland asked  
"why yes, second grade. She's been doing a lot of growing up these past two years." rodrick confirmed  
"roly?" miranda's voice echoed from the hallway, meter away.  
"miranda! Come here! I want to introduce to you my oldest daughter and father." Roland smiled  
Princess and Rodrick shook hands with miranda.  
"Where did roland get the II?" miranda asked  
"oh, it's because my father is named Roland too" rodrick answered  
"that ride was just so-  
Sofia stopped mid sentence upon seeing the red haired girl who stood intimidately and close near her family with an unfamiliar man.  
"who's she?-  
"goldie!" james approached his older sister with glee and hugged her from the back. James was at least a head shorter than princess.  
"Goldie?" amber quivered an eye brow before her red amber eyes met goldie's black brown ish ones. Then after their eye locked, amber knew instantly that she was truly her older sister. "Goldie!" amber ran and had a friendly group hug with her siblings.  
"we missed you goldie" one of the twins murmured  
"yeah, we did! What was it like in the city?"  
"a bit exciting, but then it gets old and really BOrrring" princess yawned, as if to demonstrate how bored she was in the city.  
"I've notice you two didn't completely forget about your oldest sister?" king roland smiled  
"we would never forget her. She's princess" james chuckled  
Sofia cleared her throat  
"OH, right. Sofia, this is your father's oldest daughter and his very first daughter. Her name is Princess Princess Goldie." Miranda introduced  
"princess twice?"  
"the title an her actual first name is princess. But as to not confuse other people, she was called goldie." james explained after breaking the sibling hug  
oh" sofia walked towards goldie. But princess just raised an eye brow at her and stepped towards her father.

"dad is my room still the way I left it?" goldie asked  
"sorry, but that's my bedroom now..." sofia frowned  
"dad, what does she mean by that?" princess asked  
"oh... dad, you never told her I got re married-  
Roland's sentence was cut off by a look of shock.  
"oh, sorry. I didn't brought up that news to her" rodrick frowned and secretly apologized to his son  
"well, sofia's our new step sister" amber placed her right hand on her hip  
"so you gave MY room to HER? Where the heck am I suppose to sleep?" princess' voice echoed  
Sofia got the ides that princess wasn't as nice as she thought she was.  
"we can share my room..." amber whispered. Princess' eyes widen;  
"i want the whole castle rebuilt!" goldie whines  
"what?" rodrick gasped  
"err... we can do that, right father?" james asked  
"and goldie can share with me in my room while their parts of the castle is being rebuilt" amber offered  
"and sofia with my room" miranda added  
""well... seeing as there's no choice... okay. We'll get to rebuilt goldie and sofia's side of the castle."  
The next day, early morning, workers from town came to their castle.  
Amber and Goldie woke up and started talking...  
"you know I really don't like that sofia girl-  
"yeah, I still have that feeling that she doesn't belong here. She's not really so royal." amber agreed  
"her first impression to me was not fitting."  
"i don't like her then too... she's quite pushy" amber said  
"i noticed" goldie sat up. Amber sat up too. Amber said 'then' meaning she likes sofia now, but she has to take sides.  
"so, your going to school?" goldie asked her younger sister  
"yep" was amber's simple reply  
"luckily, father said I won't have to start school until days from now" goldie smiled  
"ha, I see your still father's pet?" amber asked  
"of course, I even tried to be grand daddy's pet" princess and the twins always called their grandfather rodrick as daddy or grand daddy.  
"you should be, by now" amber started to leave the bed.  
"bye" goldie said. Amber exited the room and left princess to her thoughts.  
Sofia found out that goldie isn't going to school. She felt jealous towards the oldest daughter. So she stood up from her mother's bed and walked out in her night gown to find the king.  
"sofia? why are you still in your night gown?" king roland asked  
"im not going to school" she simply stated  
"what?" Miranda asked  
"I don't wanna go to school!" sofia whined  
"Miranda dear, why don't you go off and see if amber and james are ready?" rolland asked, distracting Miranda  
"dad! Goldie's showing a new side to her! i don't like her anymore! she's being mean!" sofia whined and her face red with slight anger  
"SOFIA! How Could YOU say that about my daughter!" Roland asked  
Sofia cowered and whimpered.  
"i... im sorry i got mad... she... she was just acting as scary as my old dad..." sofia muttered  
"Why don't you tell me about your original father, I promise I will understand" Roland smiled

* * *

**[A/N: Roll the Disclaimer baby!**

**James: Shawty Angel Does NOT own anything but the chapter phases. Blossom 2013 also does NOT own anything but the plot and the idea.**

**Sofia: Who's blossom 2013?**

**Princess: How can you not know her? She's Shawty Angel's partner in this whole shebang!**

**Sofia: their partners in what?**

**Amber: They are partners in creating this whole story. But they don't own us.**

**Sofia: Oh... I get it, why is she not here then?**

**Shawty Angel: It's her birthday, say happy birthday to blossom2013 guys!**

**Princess, Sofia, James, Amber, ShawtyAngel, and the other guys: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLOSSOM2013!**

**And THAT was all! Okay, so maybe I do want you peeps to review. You better! it's blossom2013 's birthday! You have to at least thank her for pulling me in this plot. And if you wanna message her personally, here's a link to her profile:**

**/u/1586125/blossom2013**

**Pm her there and she'll really appreciate the love!**

**Also, if we do made some characters out of their persona, there will be an explanation in the next chapter.]**

_**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:**_

_**Will Sofia agree to tell King Rolland the past about her father?**_

_**Will Amber finally pick which side she's on?**_

_**Will James dare to interfere?**_

_**END**_


End file.
